1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an authentication system which allows a network camera (which operates as a server) to authenticate an image processing device (which operates as a client), such as a network video camera, based on an Open Network Video Interface Forum (ONVIF) protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network video recorder (NVR) uses an Open Network Video Interface Forum (ONVIF) protocol to store and monitor images received from network cameras and manage the network cameras. In comparison with a digital video recorder (DVR), since the NVR uses a network line instead of a video cable for transmitting an analog video signal from a camera, a system including the NVR may be simplified, however, a complex network configuration is required to be set between several devices.
That is, since a network camera acts as a server and an NVR acts as a client in a server-client model, an external device should undergo an authentication process in order to access the network camera acting as a server.